Sheryl Cardin
Sheryl Cardin is a Second-Year Transfer Student at Gekkoukan High. She is orignally from Los Angeles, California, in America. Sheryl uses the Persona Wild Hunt, of the Chariot Arcana. Personality Sheryl is loud and rash, uncaring of rules, laws, or any 'proper traditions'. Her biggest hobby is generally messing with others. A bit of a tomboy, Sheryl generally doesn't do 'girly' things, instead chosing to just do whatever she wants to, uncaring of other's opinions. At times, she is vitriolic, and will often start arguments and fights purely for fun. Sheryl loves fighting over all else, and comes off as positively bloodthirsty when fighting shadows. She loathes shadows to an extreme degree. Sheryl has stated multiple times that she wishes to extermintate every last one, and will let nothing keep her from fulfilling her end goal. Appearance Sheryl stands at 5'7", with a body of lean muscle, built like a pole vaulter. Her hair is a light brown and cut short, and her eyes also similarly brown. Sheryl's standard attire consists of a tanktop, gym shorts, and a red light jacket. In the winter, she swaps out her shorts for sweatpants. Relationships For the most part, Sheryl doesn't make too many friends. Asalieri Mendoza: Sheryl at one point respected Asa as a good fighter. Now, however, she views him with utter disgust, given his relationship with Rose. Jin Mayonaka: Sheryl enjoys messing with Jin and generally pisssing him off. This is due to her underlying distrust and hate she has for him, as he is the heir to the Mayonaka Estate, an entity she distrusts due to their actions in dealing with Shadows. Their first meeting ended with Sheryl pushing a few of Jin's buttons, and him exploding and throwing a fit. She found it to be rather funny. Kayoko Akimoto: Fairly neutral, but distrustful, due to her role in spying on the Residents with security cameras. Kelsey Alexander: Highly distrustful. He played a chief role in spying on the Residents, and so Sheryl no longer sees him as someone deserving of her respect. Mari Tsukimi: The closest thing Sheryl has to a friend in Japan. Despite their differences, the two get along and even fight together. Sheryl has nicknamed her 'Ms. President', in reference to how seriously she takes her Student Council duties. She does feel like Mari needs to loosen up, and has told her that she needs to 'get laid'. One of the ffew people Sheryl will actually talk seriously with. Rose: Sheryl hates Rose. Due to Rose's nature as a Shadow, Sheryl often times has to restrain herself form attacking her. The fact that Rose is sentient only serves to increase Sheryl's loathing. Sheryl has promised the others to keep things civil during the conflict, but has claimed that she will one day kill Rose for what she is. Seiji Mudo: Sheryl gets along wth Seiji. He's another person that Sheryl generally doesn't treat with disdain. Seto Unmei: Out of all the people associated witht eh Estate, Seto is the one Sheryl treats with the least vitriol. This is due to him generally being a calm individual, and Sheryl seeing him as a bit of an idiot, not someone dangerous. Persona Weapon: Knife and Chains Persona: '''The Wild Hunt '''Arcana: '''Chariot '''Stats: *STR: 4 *MAG: 1 *END: 3 *AGL: 4 *LUK: 3 Specialties: '''Slash and Buff '''Auxiliary: Defense debuff Resist: '''Slash '''Weakness: Pierce Skills: Zan-ei, Giant Slice, Tarukaja, Rakukaja, Sukukaja, Rakunda, Counter, Dodge Pierce Story Backstory: Growing up on the streets of LA, Sheryl hass a fairly rough childhood. While she did try to stay out fo gang violence, Sheryl couldn't avoid getting into fights. Over time, she actually began to enjoy it. This has led to her growing into a fairly hard person, slow to trust others, and generally abrasive. Two years before the story began, Sheryl began to experience the Dark Hour. Shadows proved to be a new and exciting foe for her, and so she began to sate her thrist for battle by hunting and killing. She even found comrades. However, this was not to last, as the fighting began to take it's toll, and Sheryl found herself alone, her friends dead, within a year. Since then, she swore revenge, promising to kill every Shadow, for her fallen allies. Story so Far: Sheryl has come to Gekkoukan as a foreign exchange student. Moving into the Dorms, she quickly ended up establishing herself as a generaly harsh, unfrendly person. However, her experience in fighting shadows proved valuable, as she was able to keep up with the other Residents in combat, despite her lack of one. However, she also knew that not having a persona meant she was at a disadvantage, and so this became a source of frustration for her. After an intense, violent fight wiith her Shadow, in which many residents were injured, Sheryl had to admit to herself that her crusade against Shadows was not simply for revenge, it was to cover up the guilt and shame she had for letting her friends die. Category:Characters